Credits
A special thanks to everyone who has significantly contributed to the server and helped shape it into what it is today. Community Members Owners and Head Admins * CollinsAlexander, server community owner and developer * Glitchdetector, server community owner and developer * TheCaptain, longtime server community director & original F7 guide creator * ArchitectCobra, longtime server community management & documentation contributor Staff Team * Mek, server moderation & administration for over 1 year * Nursie'', server moderation & administration'' * Rock, server moderation for over 1 year, documentation contributor * Vega, server moderation for over 1 year, documentation contributor * Shadow_Wolfen, server moderation for over 1 year. * FabiXD, server moderation for over 1 year, documentation contributor * Stormm_29, server moderation for over 1 year, vehicle artist & documentation contributor * Nick®, server moderation * Vixus, server moderation & documentation contributor * SpaceN3rd, ''server ''moderation' * Morfik, server support & statistician for company balancing * Elmostar, server support for over 1 year & documentation contributor * Techman, server support & documentation contributor * Butter, server support * Solid 2 Hours, server support * Cryptic, server support * Queen Sazzy, server support * Wesley, server support ''& documentation contributor'' * Puff, server support * Kaero, server support & documentation contributor * Themme, server support * PizzaHawaii, server mentor & mapper, longtime former administrator * Ronjoe, server mentor, documentation contributor & developer, longtime former moderator * LethalLeonard, server mentor, ''server moderation for over 1 year, developer'' Former Staff Members * Troublesum, Transport Tycoon Founder & Original developer. * Kane, former server moderator * Metrela, former server moderator * VR Vegeta, former server moderator * Zoey, former server moderator * Razor Edge Zero, former server moderator * BrianW, former server admin * Taco, former server support * Frostlilly, former server support * Peach, former server support * RollCoal, former server support * Narwhal, former server support * Death Reaper, former server support * NShade, former server support * Danxiety, former server support * Minin0la, former server support & external developer * Maxy7656, former server support * Jamie, former server support * Starlord, former server support * Drummerboy, former server moderator * Glox, former server support * Giorgos_kars, former server support * Scully, former server support * JewCeps, former server support * ManusK40, former server support Notable Community Members * Real Name, creator of several QoL Transport Tycoon tools * SmokeJava, single-handedly paid for months of server upkeep! * Applestan, single-handedly paid for months of server upkeep! * BelgianCat, wiki contributor * Donald, wiki contributor * Brett Clement, wiki contributor Script Developers Customer Server Scripts * Troublesum * CollinsAlexander * GlitchDetector * LethalLeonard * Ronjoe * IllusiveTea Public FiveM Scripts * ImagicTheCat, vRP developer * Syntasu, loading screen * IllusiveTea, scaleform system and research * CitizenFX Collective, base CFX resources * BlueTheFurry, anti-cheese anti-cheat base * IceHax, flight instruments * Skypo, misc smaller features * Vespura, vSync * Briglair, misc smaller features * MrDaGree, ELS FiveM * flatracer, misc smaller features * Smallo, misc smaller features * bob_74, IPL Loader * n0thus, IPL Loader * Lt. Caine, Luxart Vehicle Control * NickThe0ne, Calm AI * Havoc, live-map * n3mTV, ATC menu base * aNdrew, base slot system * Ino, sonar & radar system * iEns, realistic vehicle control * Djyss, vehicle control menu * WolfKnight, misc smaller features * Scammer, misc smaller features * thers, misc smaller features * Zanax, misc smaller features * Konijima, misc smaller features * TheStonedTurtle, mellotrainer * Nick78111, pNotify * Lex_The_Great, TrainSportation; train system base Plus the several other developers of public resources we’ve used, abused and/or re-implemented Mappers Custom Server Maps * PizzaHawaii and TheCaptain, several airports * Ronjoe, several airports * GlitchDetector, airport modifications & custom airport modeling GTA5-Mods Maps * Kingboughey, Sandy Shoes International Airport * Mixtro, Procopio International Airport * JRod, Forests of Chiliad Plus the several unknown mappers of smaller maps we are using Other Maps * godgutten, map conversion * PEGI 16, airport modifications Vehicles Vehicle Modelers * bagged, creator of several vehicle models we use * SkylineGTRFreak, creator of several vehicle and aircraft models we use * yanfenglenfan, creator of the train models we use * Panico Total, creator of several vehicle models we use * Canal Embraer GTA, creator of several vehicle models we use * Voit Turyv, Rockport Police vehicle pack * locotomb, Subaru Impreza Rally 2001 * Monkeypolice188, HVY Brickade Classic * GTAEU-MODS, LTM 1500 * chinweiren213, F1 Redbull * bushiido444, aircraft models * fantazer_rnd, helicopter models * MasChannel, cargo loader * TheF3nt0n, AlexanderLB, RCV Gruppe Sechs variant * b4good, ATS Trailer Pack * Dani02, MTL Cerberus Stock Plus the several unknown modelers of other vehicles we are using Vehicle Converters and adjusters * Ronjoe, vehicle handling and setting adjustments * CollinsAlexander, vehicle handling and setting adjustments * GlitchDetector, vehicle handling and setting adjustments Vehicle Artists * Stormm_29, several custom server skins, custom staff skins & custom company skins * Ronjoe, custom staff liveries * Morfik, several custom company liveries * PEGI18, assisting in custom livery designs And several smaller adjustments made by community members Additional Contributions Special thanks to the CitizenFX Collective and FiveM team for an amazing platform to build on! Thank you to all our Legacy Donators, Legacy Super Donators and Legacy Patrons for your support! Thank you to all the patrons on our Patreon, the Supporters, Transporters, Logistical Experts and Tycoonists! Especially a thanks to the Transport Tycoon patrons (as of May 22nd 2019): * epopp1203 * Fastik * Peter * Applestan * Ezka You’re all amazing people that have made it possible to upgrade and maintain the server infrastructure! Thank you for all the support! Tycoon would have not been where it is today without all of you! - Vegard “glitchdetector” Bendiktsen